Analyzers are used in various fields for analyzing a target analyte. For example, analyzers are used for measuring a target analyte in blood in the medical or sports field, or for analyzing ingredients in foods in the field of foods, and for determining the degree of pollution in water, soil or air in the environmental field.
For the above-described analysis, it is necessary to perform a sampling operation for collecting an enough amount of sample. For example, when an individual measures the glucose level in his or her blood, a sampling tool is used for collecting a sample (blood). A generally available sampling tool is a lancing device utilizing a lancet. The lancet of the lancing device punctures a finger or forearm for bleeding from the skin, whereby the blood is supplied to the analyzer for concentration measurement. In determining the glucose level in blood, use may be made of a personal blood sugar measuring device, for example, to which a measuring sensor may be fitted.
In self-measurement of the blood sugar, use needs to be made of a lancing device, a lancet, a personal blood sugar measuring device and a measuring sensor. Though these components are used as a set for measurement, blood sugar measurement is not always performed at home, so that the set owner must take the trouble of carrying all of the components needed for blood sugar measurement when he or she goes out. In addition, a risk of forgetting or losing part of the components will increase with an increasing number of components to be carried.
Recently, components for blood sugar measuring have been reduced in size for improving their portability. However, a diabetic also needs to carry insulin and an injector in addition to the components necessary for blood sugar measurement. Thus, the above-described problem is even more remarkable especially with respect to diabetics, and there is a greater need for improving the portability of blood sugar measuring components and the like.
As one solution to the above-described problem, JP-A-2001-524680 discloses a measuring device with a cutting implement. This measuring device includes a connector for removably attaching the cutting implement to the measuring device. The connector may be provided for example by forming a V-shaped dent on the measuring device for embracing engagement with the cutting tool, or by providing a clip on the cutting tool for engagement with a groove formed on the measuring device. In this way, the measuring device and the cutting tool, though two components, may be carried as one unit for improving their portability.
However, the measuring device with the cutting implement needs the connector to connect the measuring device and the cutting tool. Due to this structure, the connector can not be used for existing measuring devices or cutting implements (sampling tools), nor improve the portability of a specific measuring device and sampling tool which the user is currently using.
Further, if a large impact is applied to the measuring device with the cutting implement upon dropping, the connector may be damaged or deformed and therefore becomes no longer usable for connection to the cutting implement. For instance, in the case where the connector comprise a dent or clip, it is no longer possible to connect the cutting implement to the measuring device if the dent or clip is damaged or deformed.